Framm18
|image = File:Framm.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = The Silent Hunter |aka = - |joindate = 15.10.2009 |firstmafia = Brush Up Mafia II |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host, Former Mod |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Brush Up Mafia II (Era 4) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime; UMMV Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since October 2009 * Prefers playing as Secret Agent, Others (4 factions) * Favourite part of Mafia: Trying to make all of the puzzles pieces fit together. * Known flaws: Plan Making, Talking ability, Confidence. * Member of Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club, First to Die Club * Retired moderator of MafiaManiac Awards *MVP Awards (8 won) *#'MVP' of Twin Kindy Mafia *#'MVP' of Advance Wars Mafia II *#'MVP' of UMM V *#'MVP' of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *#'MVP' of Cut-Throat Mafia *#'MVP' of Case Closed Mafia *#'MVP' of Zodiac Mafia *#'MVP' of Persona 4 Mafia *Brandos (8 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Host 2010, lost to Unreality *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2010, lost to SparrowHawk *#Nominated for Biggest Recruiter 2011, lost to Hirkala *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011, lost to Sakura-chan *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Post Restriction 2 Mafia, lost to Frozen Mafia *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2016, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Redwall Mafia *Trainer's Manual Mafia (with Hirkala) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Mystery Mafia - game information lost after IPBFree Fall *Puppet Mafia (with Onetruth) *Game Show Mafia *Literary Mafia (with Aura) *Post Restriction Mafia (with Jay Gold) *Myth Wars (with ShadowAngel) Mafia Record Overall 48-55 *Scrubs Mafia - replaced *Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced *1984 - game stopped *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - replaced *Stranger Things Mafia - replaced *Minesweeper Mafia - replaced Goodie 29-25 *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia II - Won - Died N1 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Disgaea Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - survived *#Twin Kindy Mafia - Won - survived - MVP *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - killed N1 *#Moogle Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#House of Cards Mafia - Won - survived *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - survived - MVP *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - killed N5 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Won - killed N2 *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Won - killed N2 *#Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - killed N5 *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#UN Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ice Age Mafia - Won (recruited to the Goodies) - survived *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - survived *#The Wire - Lost - Killed N4 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Lost - killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N7 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Killed N3 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Killed at end *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N3 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Killed N1 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died N4 *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Nightmare Before Mafia BD - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia x Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Frozen Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Period Classic Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 11.1 MM *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Killed N6 *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Won - Survived Baddie 9-12 *Era 4.2 BD *#Halloween Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Terminator Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Killed end of game *Era 5.1 MM *#Mental Institute Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Serenity Mafia - Won - killed N4 *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Won - survived *#Glitch Mafia - Won - lynched D2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Angel Mafia - Won - survived *#Mirror Mafia - Won - lynched D8 *Era 6.1 MM *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Won - survived *#Mafia All Stars - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Won - Lynched D2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Won - Survived *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 2-9 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#TV Mafia - Lost *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - Survived *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N3 *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - RID Killed N4 by Milk Duds *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Lost - Killed N3 Other Faction 8-9 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost (Undead Faction) - Died N1 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Lost (Olympians) - lynched D4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Won (Cardassian Faction) - survived *#Amber Mafia - Lost (Courts of Chaos) - Killed N3 *#UMM V - Lost (Secret Alliance) - Lynched D4 - MVP *Era 7.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N7 - MVP *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won - Survived *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Killed N9 *#Bidding Wars - Won - Lynched D5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Won - Lynched D5 *Era 11.1 MM *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Lost - Killed *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Amber Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4